


more to discover

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, College AU, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filth, Kink Discovery, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Bondage, Teasing, just all of it, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: rhett works out what link wants in the bedroom, one dirty little secret at a time





	1. discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this started almost innocently, i swear

The night Rhett finally found the courage to kiss Link for the first time, neither boy could believe it had happened. Rhett had found himself cuddled up with Link in his bed, writhing at the close contact. Link had been curled next to him, telling Rhett about the boy he’d been talking to and gushing over. This boy made him feel like he was on cloud nine, someone who’d he had been talking to non-stop recently. The older boy surged forward and cut him off with his lips, unable to hold back his jealousy any longer. 

Surprise overtook Link at first, unable to compute that Rhett had done it, Rhett unwilling to back down. They kissed again, sealing the deal entirely.

They hadn’t discussed a clear start to their relationship, but Link no longer gushed about anyone but Rhett and it was known soon enough that he was no longer looking. Rhett couldn’t believe the shy, hesitant to touch boy he’d started dating was now writhing underneath, uttering the filthiest things he’d ever heard. 

Rhett had been gone all week, his basketball team traveling for a game in the region’s championship. Link had been pent up by the time he returned, the soft intimacy Rhett was used suddenly unraveling in front of him, more heated and intense than ever. He barely made it through the door before Link was on him, spelling out with his body just how much he was missed. Rhett helped Link shed their collective layers, Link relishing in the sting of being tossed onto the bottom bunk, the skin on his back making deliciously rough contact. 

Link pressed the lube into Rhett’s hands eagerly, “I was waiting for you baby, couldn’t take it anymore, had to be ready for you.”

Rhett’s eyes blew wide, “You really want me, huh?”

Link nodded, legs spreading wide and demanding attention, the older boy letting out a harsh breath and he reached down, feeling his boyfriend slick and open, desperately waiting for him to get down to business. 

“I’m ready baby, please, need you so bad.”

Rhett moved to position himself at Link’s entrance, holding his lover’s ankles steady at his shoulder as he pushed in, Link gripping the bedsheets as he groaned loudly, “Fuck, just what I needed, fuck me daddy, please.”

Rhett was taken aback at this new layer of Link he was seeing. He turned his racing brain off and fucked into Link like he apparently wanted, the brunette begging “Harder, faster, use me, fuck” as he pounded into him. He knew there was something to be discussed later, but Link blissed out in front of him was enough to table the one-sided discussion for now. 

“Not gonna last Rhett, god, I swear I’m gonna,” Link babbled as he came all over himself, thrashing as he shot hot ropes up his chest. Rhett went to pull out, but found Link gripping his wrist, “Don’t, please finish, I want it.”

Rhett almost finished right there, but was glad he reserved it for another few minutes, the sight of Link thoroughly fucked and whimpering as he finished inside of him something he wanted etched on his brain forever. He pulled out gently, careful to be tender as he wiped Link down, too far gone to even notice Rhett had cleaned him up before crawling into bed with him. 

Link curled up on his side, pulling the covers over them

as he laid soft kisses on Rhett’s chest, working his way up to his neck and chin, Rhett closing the gap with his mouth as they slowly made out, the eagerness melted as they simply took each other in now.

“So that was new.” Rhett let out, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Babe, we’ve definitely done  _ that _ before.” Link giggled, moving slightly to look up at Rhett.

“I mean, we’ve never done all of that before. I didn’t know you wanted it like that.”

Link realized what he wanted versus what he had accepted were finally coming to a head, no longer able to hide that he’d finally taken what he’d been afraid of all along. “ I didn’t want you to think it was weird, was afraid I’d freak you out.”

“I didn’t know I wanted any of that but now that I got it,” Rhett kissed Link’s temple, pulling him together, “I don’t think I could go back.”

He felt Link’s smile burn into the exposed skin of his chest, “You mean it?”

“Seriously. Anything else you’ve been hiding from daddy there, Link?”

Link’s face flushed bright red at the callback to what he’d said in the heat of the moment, “‘Not fair, you don’t get to judge me for what I do when I’m horny and stupid.”

“No judgement, just trying to peel back some more of those layers. If this was only the beginning, I can’t wait to see what’s next.”

“No more secrets, I promise. But can we just nap for now, I really missed this too.”

Rhett settled into the mattress, kissing Link one more time before turning to spoon him, arms holding him tightly. “Like I said, anything you want baby.”


	2. negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhett gets what he wants, so does link

Rhett was on a mission to get Link to spill on what he’d been holding back in bed for the few months they’d been together. Rhett had tried to bring it up, but Link shied away from it, promising he’d tell when the time was right. 

Link made it clear he wasn’t unhappy with the sex they’d had, so far from it in actuality, but was appreciative Rhett was receptive to taking things further. All Rhett could do formulate in his head how he’d get it out of him. 

Friday night they had both settled in to watch a movie on Rhett’s bed, huddled close as the harsh glow of the screen cut through the darkness. Link looked sucked in, but all Rhett could think about was starting what he had planned for the night, trying to calculate the perfect time to strike. 

Link started to doze off, his hubris when it came to watching films, signaling to Rhett he could swoop in without complaint. He started to get a rise out of his friend as his hand stroked across his stomach, moving lower with each stroke of his hand. Link cooed contently, uncurling himself to allow Rhett full access to him. 

Taking his opportunity, he flipped himself on top of Link, hands shooting to his wrists to pull them above his head, Link gasping as he pressed down, pushing him fully into the mattress. “Holy fuck, Rhett.”

“Now,” Rhett punctuated with a few sloppy kisses to Link’s neck, “Tell me everything Link, what do you want baby, I wanna know every fantasy in that pretty lil head of yours.”

“I’d really like you to just fuck me right now, please Rhett.”

Link tried to grind on him from below, but Rhett arched away, depriving him of the contact he was searching for. Link whined, pants tenting rapidly as Rhett continued the game. 

“You’ll get what you want, when I get what I want. I wanna know everything, I know you’ve been holding back on me.”

“Fuck, Rhett.” 

“Not until you get to talking, darling.”

Link bit his lip, “I really want it rough Rhett, I want you to hurt me.”

Rhett bit his neck, earning a guttural groan, “What else? I know that’s not it.”

“ _ Fuck _ , talk down to me, whatever comes mind, I wanna feel used sometimes.”

“Noted, darling. Anything else? I mean it Link, no more holding back.” Rhett began moving against him now, riling him up in hopes he’d confess everything, giving him multiple avenues to explore. 

“Yeah, there’s one more.”

“What, baby?” Rhett was grinding in earnest now, hand releasing his grip Link to dip into his sweats. 

“I wanna fuck you.”

Rhett laughed, “I think we’ve covered that want, Link.”

“No, Rhett. I wanna  _ fuck _ you.”

Rhett caught on finally and halted, afraid he’d come right there at the admission. “How long have you wanted that, baby?”

“For a while, forever probably. Love how we do it, just wanna make you feel the way I get to feel sometimes.”

Rhett moved to pull down his pants now, exposing Link to the cool air of the dorm. He slid down, warm breath now hovering over Link’s exposed hardness. “You’ve been so good honey, I’m gonna make sure you get everything you want, okay?”

Link nodded, tongue peaking out as he watched Rhett move his mouth toward him, dropping a quick kiss to his leaking tip, a small droplet now hanging from Rhett’s lip. He held eye contact as he took the length into his mouth, beginning to bob up and down slowly. 

Link swore this was a dream, that there was no way someone cared this much about how he got off to put this much work in. He’d never fully understand how he got so lucky with Rhett over the years. 

His head thrashed back as Rhett continued to work him with his mouth. He moaned loudly, hoping to God the hallway was empty for the weekend. His eyes screwed shut, only opening as he sat up on his elbows when he felt the tip of Rhett’s nose poking into the hairs at the base of his cock. 

The sight was too much, Rhett’s eyes watering as he took Link all the way down, hand stroking at himself rapidly. Link tapped his head, warning “I’m so close, Rhett, I’m gonna come.”

Expecting Rhett to move off of him, he was jolted into his orgasm as Rhett just hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he held Link’s gaze one last time. He swallowed as Link came, the bitterness coming off almost sickly sweet as he watched Link come undone. 

Rhett finished in his hand, wiping the mess on the duvet to be dealt with later, focusing now on moving up to hold Link, who laid motionless on the pillow.

Link looked ethereal in the glow of the TV, the credits rolling on as the boys gathered themselves. Rhett moved to kiss Link’s neck, the smaller boy twitching in a mix of pleasure and overstimulation, still sensitive from his intense climax.

“I love you.” Link let out, brain almost unaware it had slipped out. He knew Rhett knew, but his heart jumped a little at this being the first open admission. 

The tiny panic settled as Rhett kissed him hard, “I love you too, bo. Thank you for this. For tonight I mean.”

Link laughed, “I think I should be thanking you. That was a lot, but I liked it.”

“Thanks for being open with me, I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me anything.”

“After all this? No way. I wanna see what else you got planned for me.”

Rhett hummed happily, pulling Link in tightly. Link dozed off almost immediately, body worn from the crash of endorphins as he drifted into comfortable sleep. 

Rhett stroked his skin lightly to lull him, mind racing at the new information he’d all but forced out of Link tonight. He had plans to make. 

  
  



	3. double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is wild right off the bat. sorry not sorry i’m advance

Rhett had started to really try to tap into Link’s needs in bed, holding him down just _ that _much harder when they fucked, not being afraid to nip harder than normal at his neck or suck a mark darker than necessary. Link was living for it, happier than he’d been in months with their already glorious sex life. 

But there was one reservation he had, just one thing he was afraid to ask, even after everything they’d shared, this felt like it was too much. He meant to ease into it, butter him up and work his way into the conversation, but it got ahead of him as Rhett pounded into him from behind, and he was all but gagging for it.

“More Rhett, please.”

Rhett huffed, “God baby, you really want it all tonight?”

Link rolled his eyes, grateful Rhett couldn’t see him. He murmured under his breath, “You have no idea”. Rhett was also so tuned into him during sex that his heightened senses picked up on Link’s comment, not letting him slip under the radar with this one, “Then why don’t you give me an idea.”

“I need more. God, fuck, you’re huge baby, but I need _ more.” _

Rhett stalled for a second, hoping his calculated was calculated enough, “Like this,honey?”

He tapped at Link’s already stretched rim, not expecting Link to outright moan immediately. He tested the waters further, pushing a single finger roughly in alongside his cock. Link’s head was crushed into the pillow in front of him, Rhett’s head swirling as Link came untouched. 

Link blushed as he came to his senses, Rhett teasing lightly as they cleaned up. Link laid against Rhett’s chest, afraid to catch his eye. He was rigid where he usually laid lax, Rhett catching on immediately.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Link shoved his face into the crook of Rhett’s arm, Rhett taking to petting his dark locks in hopes of letting him know it was okay. Link looked up at him, a tinge of fear hanging on as his voice finally broke through, “Was it too much?”

Rhett smiled at him, “I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I?”

“I didn’t wanna freak you out, didn’t want it to seem like you weren’t satisfying me.”

“Not freaked out, just curious I guess. Is that something you want again?”

Link nodded shyly, still afraid to let it out even though they more than breached it. Rhett kissed his temple, soothing them back into sleep. 

It hadn’t come up again that week,school keeping them busy as they readied for upcoming projects and the loom of midterms. They’d lacked in long, intimate nights but made up in rushed, hot and heavy romps. Link looked forward to the weekend and Rhett taking his time with him, heavily hoping he hadn’t forgotten what they had spoken about. 

Rhett said he was staying a little late at the library that Friday, waving Link off to head home, order them dinner, and he’d be there soon. It took a lot of convincing for him to finally go, Rhett breathing out a relieved sigh as the study room door shut behind him.

Giving it a few moments to make sure Link did run back in upon forgetting something, Rhett unzipped the pocket of his backpack, fishing out the small package that had arrived earlier that day. He got up and locked the door, making sure he’d be undisturbed entirely for the handful of minutes he needed. 

He took his key and sliced the tape on the box, feeling almost uncharacteristically giddy as he peeled back the shipping label. He looked into the box, hands touching the matte finish to confirm it was real and sitting in front of him. He knew he needed to relax, but the thought that he _ actually _was staring at vibrator he bought for the sole purpose of pleasuring Link was making him want to get home that much faster. 

He removed the packaging, left with the staunchly baby blue device sitting in his hand. The color seemed too innocent for what he had intentions of for it, but he tried to wipe that from his mind as he undid the space for the batteries and eagerly switched it on. He let it buzz against his hand, the first setting already feeling like it could easily get Link reduced to a writhing mess beneath him. Happy with his purchase, he set it back in the box and shoved it in his bag, making his way out of the library to get started on the night ahead of him.

Link kissed his as he passed into their shared dorm, humming as he unboxed takeout for the both of them. “Get everything done?”

“Yep. Everything is great.”

They ate in comfortable silence as they booted up the last episode of the show they were streaming on Link’s laptop on the floor, Link leaning into Rhett as the show flickered in front of them. Rhett tried to focus enough to carry the small bits of conversation Link attempted to delve into, but his mind was already on the end of their night, even with Link not knowing it yet.

Once dinner was cleared, Rhett decided he had waited long enough, letting his hand begin to roam over Link’s thigh as he sat down from setting the dishes away. Link didn’t attempt to feign innocence, moving to kiss Rhett deeply in a swift motion that came from being just as pent up. Rhett pushed Link down into the plush carpet, opting to languidly make out and begin to loosen Link up. The small whimpers emanating from his lover’s throat told him it was time to move this to their bedroom. “Bed?”

Link nodded, grabbing Rhett’s hand to pull him up to Link’s bed on the bottom bunk. “I’ll be up in a minute, I’m gonna shut everything off.”

Link whined at first, only going at Rhett’s promise to be good to him if he got started and got ready for him. Link tossed his shirt off for effect, hurrying soon after. Rhett hit all the lights but the soft glowing desk lamp and the laptop, dashing for his bag stashed inside of the tall dresser.. He grabbed the vibrator and slipped it into his back pocket, producing a new bottle of lube incase Link asked what the hold up was.

He nearly lost his balance as he turned around, Link’s body spread wide on the soft cotton of their comforter, hard cock jutting out as he slid his hands up and down his body, pupils blown wide as he stared Rhett down. He must have stood there too long because Link bit his lips, hands beckoning him forward, ‘Don’t keep me waiting all night, big guy.”

Rhett moved forward, stripping quickly and moving himself to bed, new toy gripped steadily as he placed it by the pillows. He diverted Link’s wandering eyes back to him as he kissed him roughly, not allowing him to ask a single question before he was ready. Tonight may have been for Link, but Rhett was making damn sure he was the one in control.

Rhett moved for the lube, coating two fingers liberally as he moved down, probing Link’s entrance. Link gasped at the intrusion, “Fuck, eager tonight?”

“Just you wait babe, this is barely the start.”

Rhett moved to put a third finger into Link, making the brunette mewl as he pumped his wrist. He took the opportunity to produce his new toy for Link, eyes shooting back and forth between the device and Rhett. 

“I know you’ve been waitin for it baby, gonna get you nice and open and see what this thing can do.”

“Oh, _ Rhett.” _

It was taking everything Link had not to come on the spot, thinking about the device buzzing inside of him, hitting just the right spot in tandem with Rhett’s cock. He was all but drooling now, barely feeling Rhett add a fourth finger. The stretch was new, but certainly welcome. The burn licked up his spine deliciously, setting his nerves ablaze. 

The intrusion of Rhett’s cock went easily after the meticulous prep he went to the trouble of, thrusting slowly to get Link going. “Let me know when you’re ready baby, okay?”

Link nodded rapidly, gripping the sheets as Rhett lightly hit his prostate, trying to make sure Link would last through it all. He picked up speed, hands keeping their bruising grip on the smooth skin of Link’s hips.

Link felt like he was floating, mind racing at the thought that this was actually happening. His heart picked up speed as he got Rhett’s attention once more, “I’m ready, _ please _ Rhett.”

The older reach out a soothing hand and rubbed at Link’s stomach, stilling inside him as he grabbed the vibrator sitting beside him. He clicked it on to the first setting, touching the tip lightly to Link’s stretched rim. 

Link moaned outright at the sensation, the anticipation heightening the feel of it all. “Fuck, Jesus, please please _ please _.”

“Rhett works just fine, daddy too since you seemed to like that so much last week.”

Link didn’t have it in him at the moment to throw punches back, just shifting his hips so Rhett would take the hint. 

He thought he was going to pass out as Rhett began to work the device inside of him, stretching him where he didn’t think possible. He felt so full, panting as Rhett work the toy to to its hilt.

“Are you—“

“_ Move _. God, fuck me please.”

Rhett heard him loud and clear, beginning to pump his hips again as he moved his wrist in time with his thrusts. He was taken aback at the sight of Link so eagerly stretched out in front of him, his lover easily taking all Rhett as delivering to him. Rhett took advantage of the lack of inhibition within him, turning the vibrations up one more level. 

Link murmured something incoherent, barely able to hold himself up as Rhett fucked him, hand slapping the worn sheets as he began to come, Rhett moving his free hand quickly to pump him through it, aiming to ignite every nerve in Link’s body that he could. 

Rhett came after a few more thrusts, Link blissed out and lax in front of him, only whines spilling from his mouth as Rhett finished. 

He pulled out of Link, wiping sweat from his brow as he reached on to the floor, picking up a discarded t-shirt from the ground and wiping the back of Link’s thighs. He admired the handiwork of Link’s abused hole as he took care to wipe the lewd mixture of cum and lube from his backside. He was still so stretched open, Rhett still in disbelief that Link let him take him and break him like this. The sense of adoration that washed over him almost felt obscene. 

He took to cleaning up around Link, who had already began softly snoring. Rhett smiled wide, feeling oddly domestic as he straightened up and slid into bed next to Link, who moved instinctively to Rhett's side and curled against it. Rhett loved exploring in every sense with him, and he could see doing it for the rest of his life this way. New adventures (no matter how obscene) awaiting them together. It excited him like nothing else. 

  
  
  



	4. restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i have other hobbies? questionable as i continue this fic ashjskd

Link was thrilled by recent developments still, constantly on edge that Rhett had something up his sleeve, ready to undo Link with new sensations. Innocently sitting and relaxing begged the question of when Rhett would flip the switch, pinning Link down bringing another experience down on to his more than willing form.

Tonight it seemed Rhett was at ease laid out listening to Merle’s dulcet tones flood the room with sweet sound, eyes closed as he lightly stroked Link’s thigh with no intent behind it. The sensation of his warmth alone was enough, calming him after a hard day of classes. Link would occasionally murmur something about an essay he should be doing, or going to get food, but neither moved to make anything productive a reality.

Link was itching with something only Rhett could scratch if he so chose to. He shot tepid glances over to him every so often, checking to see if he’d altered his position in any way that hinted at a next move. Rhett must have felt him squirming because he huffed a laugh before sitting up, opening his eyes slowly, “Do you need something Link?”

“Nope, just admirin’ ya, bo. Honest.”

Rhett shook his head, rolling on top of Link and moving his hand to fit tightly around his boyfriend’s wrists. “Or are you looking for me to tell you what you want?”

If Link’s moan was any indication that he was ready to play, Rhett had no more questions about his willingness as he felt the rapid hardening in Link’s shorts pressing against his thigh. Rhett sat up, sitting back on his haunches as he stared down, taking in utterly submissive glaze over Link’s eyes.

“I was gonna save this for this weekend,” Rhett said, reaching into the space between the wall and the mattress. Rhett produced a long red cord, brandishing it slowly for Link to take in, “But since you seem to want something tonight, I can be flexible.”

Rhett stroked the rope against Link’s exposed abdomen, “And maybe you’ll be flexible too.”

Link’s breath hitched, Rhett’s smile only widening at the clear show of interest. “Hands, above your head, now.’

Link complied, arms shooting up desperately fast. Rhett carefully looped the rope through the slats of the headboard, bringing them through to tie tightly around Link’s wrists. “Try not to struggle too much, doubt you’re gonna wanna explain rope burn to your study group tomorrow.”

Rhett tested the knot to make sure Link tugging wouldn’t unfurl it completely. His shady search on the library’s computer seemed to pay off for what the anxiety of any passerbys was worth. Gregg pretended not to stare too hard as he leant the rope to Rhett, who claimed he was going hiking with it, not entirely convinced but not entirely in the mood to know the truth behind it. 

Rhett moved down, kissing Link slowly, not missing the slight struggle Link put up against the rope on instinct to grip Rhett as tight as possible. He whined, high and needy as Rhett moved down, licking a stripe down his chest and stomach, moving toward the waist of his shorts.

Rhett sat up, hands moving entirely away from Link as they sat now on his own thighs. “Wouldn't it be crazy if I left you here, left for a little and made you wait for me?”

Link whined again, pulling against the ropes, “Rhett, no please, you wouldn’t.”

Rhett slowly crawled over Link’s body, breath hot over his neck as he moved in on him, “Gets me hot thinking about you tied up, waiting for me to come home and take you how I pleased. You wouldn’t want that baby?”

“No Rhett, please, now, I want you now.”

“How about you let me tell you what you need right now.”

Link was panting as Rhett stood up,  _ He wouldn’t really leave me, would he?  _ Link felt tears threatening to prick at his eyes when noticed Rhett, now disrobed entirely, was climbing back onto the bed. He breathed out in relief as Rhett was back between his spread legs, bottle of lube loosely dangling in his hands. “Good thing I want you bad right now, maybe another time.”

Rhett coated two fingers with their rapidly depleting lube supply, moving to probe at Link’s entrance. He moved his head down to lap at the tip of Link’s leaking cock, flushed bright red and eager. Link’s hands begged to shoot down and find purchase on Rhett’s head, but they stayed put at the demand of the knot keeping them above his head. 

Rhett found his own pleasure in Link bound under him, writhing solely because of what he was giving to him. Link’s moans as he took his entire length were unreal, his aim to get Link off for the first of many times that night drawing to a close. He worked his fingers inside of Link in time with bobbing up and down on his cock. He doubled down as Link begged for him to let up, that he was “close, so close Rhett,  _ fuck” _

He swallowed as he pushed Link over the edge, attempting earnestly to keep himself from crashing over the edge behind him. 

‘Rhett, shit that was a lot. Fuck, it was  _ amazing.  _ God, tell me we can do that again soon.”

Rhett smirked, ‘What makes you think we’re done?”

Link’s mouth held open, eyes blowing at the realization that this was only the beginning of what Rhett had in store for him. His cock twitched, trying weakly to rise to the occasion again. Rhett loosely gripped him again, the overstimulation as he stroked softly sending his senses into overdrive.

He moved up to mouth at Link’s neck, nipping lightly into the sweat-sheened skin. Link’s head thrashed in ecstasy, body barely able to keep up with what Rhett was feeding it. He thankfully started to feel blood rush south once more, more than eager to get on with the rest of Rhett’s carefully laid out agenda.

Rhett took notice, receiving a low groan as he removed his hands to Link’s hips, positioning himself between Link’s legs once more. He tapped his erection at Link’s rim, applying just enough pressure to gain a reaction, but not enough to move inside him yet. 

“Rhett, please, fuck me, please.” 

“I will, don’t you worry baby. But first,” Rhett reached behind himself again, brandishing the familiar blue toy in front of Link’s face again, “I wanna break you down just a lil’ more darling.”

Link moaned loudly as Rhett turned the vibrator on, holding the buzzing device on Link’s weeping cock, moving it down to lightly stroke against his sac and back again. Link was already reeling from the sensation when felt Rhett plunge into him suddenly, keeping the pressure of the vibrator on his perineum as he thrusted inside.

Link pulled against the ropes, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. He couldn't form words, but instead just gasped loudly as Rhett moved inside him, harshly hitting into his prostate. He dug the vibrator harder into the sensitive skin as he pushed roughly to the hilt, sending Link into blissful orgasm once more.

Link swore he blacked out, time standing still as he regained his senses, the vision now clear of Rhett kneeling over him, cooing to him as he untied the ropes. “You did good baby, so good, we’re all done, okay?”

Link laid back, hands moving to lay at his sides. Rhett smiled brightly at him, “Is there anything you wouldn't do for me? That was amazing, bo.” Link smiled back sleepily, shaking his head and taking delight in the small laugh Rhett returned to him. “I’m gonna go get us food, just relax, okay?”

He nodded, the comforter being placed over him as he closed his eyes once more, sated ears tuning back into the music that had been long forgotten in exchange for the sweet tune of Rhett’s words.


	5. public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out becomes more than Link bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got out of hand. i make no apologies tho

Their hectic schedules hadn’t allowed for a lot of time outside of the dorms, Link over the moon as Rhett suggested they avoid the dining hall for one night and head off campus for a date night. Dinner had been simple, Link smitten regardless of their choice of Bojangles for dinner. They made light conversation, discussing their days and what the week ahead had in store for them. Rhett had taken over the conversation, talking through Link’s careful chew as he’d already polished off his meal long before.

“You wanna try and catch a movie? I don’t think I’m in the mood to head back to campus yet.”

“But I get to choose, I’m not letting you trick me into another scary movie.”

“I don’t recall us watching most of the film last time, bo.”

Link blushed, telling Rhett to shut up with no vitriol behind it, moving to clear the table of their trays as they both stood up. Rhett wrapped his arm around Link as they walked out, far too gone of the high of quality time to care about the surrounding glares. Link leaned in further, feeling safer than ever.

Link agreed on the action flick Rhett had suggested, thankful when they walked into a near empty theatre. They sat in the back, Link shooting Rhett a glance as he sat down next to him, using his eyes to warn against any funny business.

The film dragged a bit, the obligatory romance side plot playing out before them. Link figured the scene was appealing to those who desire curves to the flat lines of their lover’s chest, but not everything was made for him the way Rhett was. Rhett took the opportunity to sneak a hand under the armrest and onto Link’s thigh. He leaned to speak softly into Link’s ear, “Don’t make a sound, don’t want grandma in the third row to get suspicious.”

“Rhett, what’re you-”

Link watched his boyfriend slink down, light illuminating the swift move to his knees, landing between the now spread expanse of Link’s thighs. “I recall you telling me you’d let me take you anywhere. I thought I’d test that out.”

The younger boy bit his lip to stifle the moan that wanted to spill out. He barely remembered the mention, but he couldn't deny how turned on it made him to know they could be caught, making any stranger witness to how much Link was at Rhett’s will. He shivered as Rhett toyed with the zipper of his pants, “Or we could stop?”

“No, please,” Link let out, too needy, too desperate for it. He groaned involuntarily as Rhett sat up, looking over as he slumped his tall frame back into his seat.

Rhett sighed, eyes trained to the screen as he leaned over again, “I don’t know if I believe you, Link. Maybe after the movie you can prove how much you want me.”

Link’s jaw dropped, remaining agape through the rest of the movie at the notion that Rhett really pulled back after getting him so riled up. The last hour of the film crawled by, Link feeling like he was going to blackout with the way his head was buzzing. He had no clue had Rhett did, knowing just how easily he could fall apart if he were to flip the switch. But Rhett’s hold over him was too strong, made him eager to please and beg for him even when being denied. It was toxicly addictive, not sure he’d ever be able to get enough.

Rhett held his hand as they left the theatre, his calm demeanor helping Link relax enough to get himself out to the parking lot and into Rhett’s car. Rhett looked dead ahead, ignoring Link’s wrecked state as he began to drive home. He watched as Rhett missed the exit toward campus, leading them to the slump of traffic that always back up this stretch of highway. That’s why nobody ever-

Oh.

It hit him with the intensity any of the tractor trailers they were standstill beside could. Everything always came back to the game between them, and- _ fuck-  _ was Link raring to play.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here a while, doesn’t it.”

Link moaned, Rhett continuing on apparently unaffected.

“I shouldn’t have started something I couldn’t finish. You want to play here, baby?”

It was less of a question and more of an opportunity to safeword out of the situation, leaving Rhett to coddle him intimately when they arrived back on campus, having pushed him far enough for his liking earlier in the night anyway. 

Link shook his head, unable to verbalize his need for Rhett at the moment. The message was clearly delivered as Rhett moved a hand on Link’s thigh, fast approaching the zipper of his jeans. His hand reached in as he unzipped, earning small whimpers from Link as he began to stroke him over the soft expanse of his boxers.

Link shimmied to move his pants down, giving Rhett unrestricted access to him. 

“Better stay still bo, unless you’re looking to give everyone around us a show.”

He should have been embarrassed at how ready he was to fall apart in front of a slew of strangers, who would readily watch Link come undone in need of something to entertain them in the midst of traffic. 

The mental game thrilled him, gripping the edge of the seat as Rhett dipped his hand under the waistband and exposed Link’s cock to the rapidly cooling night air breezing in through the half cracked windows. 

He choked off a cracked sob as Rhett stroked him, all while keeping one hand on the wheel and both eyes on the road. Link was in awe that he kept it together, never missing a beat in his rhythm as he continued to inch along in traffic. 

The stroke never differed in pace, the slow crawl of his hand up and down his shaft making Link squirm, his climax threatening to peak as Rhett’s fingers toyed with the beads of precum at his tip as they met at the top. 

“Rhett, I’m gonna, oh  _ god.” _

Link came, hot spurts dripping over Rhett’s hand, pearly strands hanging lewdly from the seatbelt to the glovebox. 

Rhett’s hand slid up, tapping at the closed seam of Link’s lips, “Can’t drive home with this mess baby, someone is gonna have to clean it up.”

Link took no time sucking Rhett’s fingers into his mouth, tongue lapping at the bitter taste of his own release. He sucked fervently, eyes locked on Rhett as he worked his mouth over the digits. 

He moved to unfasten his seatbelt, moving the passenger seat back with enough room to drop to his knees. Senses gone completely, he lapped at the faux leather of the glovebox, cleaning all remnants of his release from it. 

Rhett drove faster now, traffic picking up as everyone fled off to their respective exists, eager to get home. Link was in no rush to end the ride, now leaning over the glovebox and undoing the button on Rhett’s pants.

“Fuck, Link, you don’t have to.”

“Eyes on the road, let me take care of you.”

Rhett learned his seat back slowly, giving Link room to pull out his already weeping erection, sucking the tip into his mouth lightly as he tongued the tip. Rhett’s hands gripped the wheel, one hand dipping down to pet Link’s head gently. 

Link took him down further, knowing he couldn’t stretch this out if they wanted to get home without getting pulled over along the way. He moved to take the full length down, cheeks hollowing as he bobbed up and down. The tiny grunts and groans from Rhett attempting to keep his composure were enough to make his own cock twitch again in interest. He shut his mind off and focused on Rhett finishing instead. 

Rhett thrusted his hips a bit, Link gagging slightly before pulling off entirely.

“I’m sorry, I promise won’t move again, just please don’t stop.”

Link laughed low, voice slightly cracking from the abuse his throat had endured. “Fuck my face.”

Another moan spilled out, Rhett’s eyes darting between the road and Link’s needy eyes. “ _ Fuck” _

“Exactly. Don’t you dare stop yourself, I wanna be so good for you”

Link moved back down his length, relaxing his jaw entirely. Rhett moved his hips as hard as he could under the belt, Link taking everything he gave him. Link had stopped thinking altogether, entirely in the act as he felt Rhett’s length thrust in and out of his throat, eyes watering.

“Too good to me Link, such a good boy,  _ fuck.” _

Link saw stars as Rhett came, being sure to catch all of his release as he shot hotly down his throat. He pulled off, staring up at Rhett, in need of being told his next move. He hadn’t even noticed they were parked back behind the dorm, barely being aware the car had ever stopped. 

Link sat up, launching himself at Rhett’s mouth. He pushed the remnants of his lover’s release into his mouth, tongues lapping together eagerly at the mess between them. They stayed there, languidly making out until the bitter mess had washed away between them.

Blissed out and feeling utterly boneless, Link relaxed into the passenger’s seat. 

“Baby c’mon,” Rhett shook him lightly, “Can’t carry you inside.”

Link whined, only to follow Rhett’s lead as the went inside, only moving at the promise of sleep and cuddles. How could he say no?

They flopped on Rhett’s bed upon entering their room, automatically stripping out of their soiled clothes. They relished in the skin to skin contact as they tangled on the mattress, no intent behind the slow strokes of skin and small touches. Link slept soundly at the notion that no matter how far Rhett pushed him, he’d always be there to pull him back. 


	6. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I want you to punish me. No plans, just do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost pulled this fic down to reformat it, but that was too much work. So enjoy some porn at 9:30am my time 😅
> 
> no beta, we die like men ✊😔

“Stop it, seriously, I need to study.”

Link had been pushing it all day, and Rhett wished he was as annoyed as his facade gave, but knowing the reasoning behind it all made his blood run hot with more than rage. 

_ I want you to punish me. No plans, just do it. _

It had been a simple enough request, and he had waited for the culmination of two weeks of Link trying his hardest to act up, pushing it further and further in hopes Rhett would snap. 

He got careless with a purpose. Leaving his wet towels on the bed, suddenly not doing the dishes, all tiny things he hoped would break Rhett down so he could return the favor.

Now he was tapping on his notebook, gum smacking loudly on his lips, begging to be bent over and forced to atone for his wrongdoings. The flush of Rhett’s neck rose, his misbehavior starting to wear his boyfriend down.

“ _ Link _ , knock it off before I toss you out into the courtyard”

Link tosses his head back and laughs, knowing there’s no real vitriol behind the words. He looks over at Rhett hunched over the desk, head in his textbook and makes what he hopes is his final, over-calculated move.

One big pop of his gum later and Rhett was up and across the room, lifting Link up by his collar, tossing him roughly on to the bed.

“I know your game Neal. You think this is any way to get what you want?”

Link lay wriggling on the bed, Rhett’s bruising grip staving off most of his movement. Both wrists clasped with one hand while the other pushed on his stomach with almost enough force to squash Link’s determination.

“Gotta invest in some handcuffs sometime, really put you in your fucking place for once.”

Rhett grabs a torn up muscle tank from the side of the bed, sweat scented and tattered enough not to be missed if ruined in the process. He stretches the ends out as thin as possible, using it to wrap around Link’s wrists, binding them together. 

“These stay above your head or this gets worse, got it?”

Link nods, swallowing harshly as his lidded eyes gaze up at Rhett. He looks like he’s floating in the moment, Rhett’s presence and power over him sending him easily into submission. 

It makes Rhett want to call the whole thing off and approach him with his usual tenderness, but Link specifically asked for this and he’ll be damned not to deliver exactly what his boy wanted from him. He pushes on, gathering a few supplies to keep near for his envisioned grand finale. 

Rhett slowly lubes up a finger, meticulously working the slick substance over his digit for show. Link watches him in anguish, pleading for Rhett to just touch him already. “I’ll be good, please touch me,  _ please. _ ”

Rhett shakes his head, chuckling low and soft, working like Link wasn’t practically gagging for it below him. He takes a second pump of lube once he works the first one dry playing with it, relishing in how Link starts to sweat in anticipation. 

He takes a little mercy, slicking his digits once more with haste this time, moving down to swirl around Link’s hole, the boys legs spreading wide at the sudden, much desired intrusion. 

Rhett applies pressure in small waves, never quite going as far as Link would like, the whimpers from

the other boy egging on the slow torture he was delivering. He knew Link wouldn’t be as wound up as he currently is if he knew what Rhett had planned, but that made Rhett’s delight for his inevitable shock that much better for him. 

Rhett finally prods one finger into Link, earning an impossibly arched back and full, uninhibited moan. He moves it in and out torturously slow, egging Link on to beg and plead for more. He adds a second finger, giving false promise to Link of what was to come. 

“You ready for me? Tell me what you want Link, c’mon.”

Rhett's voice is low, attempting a soothing air as he continues to bring Link to the edge and back. Link’s eating it up, panting hotly into the open air as he’s teased mercilessly.

“Want you, fuck me, please Rhett, need it.”

“How bad Link? Wanna hear it.”

Rhett was lined up at Link’s now well lubed and stretched opening, at the ready as soon as Link gave him what he asked for. 

“So bad, need you so bad. I’ll be so good Rhett, ‘m promising.”

Rhett pushes in slightly, the relief in Link’s voice amusing as he stills his hips, just the tip of his cock inside of Link as he moves his hands down to press his stirring hips into stillness on the mattress.

Link tries to push back, a sight to behold as his hands hold still above his head like he’d been told, doing his best to push back on what little Rhett was giving him. 

“Fuck me, please Rhett, c’mon.”

Rhett _ tsk tsk _ ’s, shaking his head as Link’s blown eyes open wide to meet his. “That’s exactly what you, but it’s not what you deserve. I would have loved to spend the night deep inside you, fucking you nice m and hard. But you’ve been so bad, baby. Gotta teach you a lesson.”

Link looks down at where their bodies met, groaning eagerly as Rhett begins to work the expanse of his cock outside of Link’s body with his hand. 

Just the tip of his dick sits inside Link as he jerks himself off, the message clear that Link would be getting nothing else.

Rhett’s other hand holds strong on Link’s quickly bruising hip, holding him back from getting any more inside of him like he clearly was craving. Rhett smiles devilishly as Link whimpers below him, pleading under his breath for  _ more, more, more _ .

“So close Link, wish I was inside you, makin’ you feel so good. Gonna be good now Link, yeah?”

Link’s head nods furiously, “ _ So good, so good, so good _ ,” he babbles, Rhett’s reserve growing weaker as he powers on. 

Rhett comes with a groan, emptying himself into Link, watching his release as it drips out when he pulls back, releasing himself from Link’s body much sooner than he would have liked. He lets his fingers linger around the mess, pushing some of it back into Link, earning another whimper from the boy beneath him. 

Rhett grabs the black plug he’d put aside earlier, shoving it into Link without warning. He holds his palm against the plug as he pushes, Link shouting as it brushes against just the right place inside of him. Rhett lets him have a semblance of pleasure for that mere second, given it was about to come crashing down.

Rhett moves his hands up to release Link’s wrist from their binds, “You touch that cock and you’re in even more trouble, got it?”

Link nods, eyes still held tightly shut. 

“You be good for the rest of the night and maybe I’ll get you off in the morning if you’ve earned it”. Rhett kisses his temple, snuggling up behind him, moving to pepper more kisses down his neck and shoulder.

“S’good for me, doing everything I asked. Knew you could be good, so proud of you.”

Link flips to snuggle into Rhett, his ever present hard on forgotten as he sinks into the warmth being offered to him. Rhett lets him drift off, the crash from the high apparent as the telltale snores drift out from his agape mouth. Rhett chuckles, sitting up to pull his pants on, moving off of the bed to let Link sleep.

He was now prone to riding out the high, kicking into cleaning and preparing food for when Link woke, wanting to be entirely sure Link knew the punishment was well over and done with. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always @ youdidinthedark on tumblr!!

**Author's Note:**

> more to come (pun fully intended) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ youdidinthedark ;)


End file.
